Lendemains incertains
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Quand Ginny vole le retourneur de temps dans l'intention de changer le passé à tout prix, elle n'avait pas prévu ce genre de complications...(traduction)


_Hello !_

_Après un crossover Harry Potter/Dr Who, voici un crossover Harry Potter/Star Wars qui me tenait à coeur :)_

_Pour ne pas changer, rien ne m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à** JK Rowling**, les personnages et l'univers de Star Wars appartiennent à **George Lucas**, et le texte est de **Sattiai,** je ne suis que la traductrice._

_J'espère que vous aimerez et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lendemains incertains<strong>

**oOoOoO**

Alors que son esprit reprenait doucement conscience, Ginny ne peut s'empêcher d'émettre un gémissement à peine audible. Elle sentit vaguement une main fraîche et apaisante se poser sur son front mais n'eut pas la force d'ouvrir ses paupières. Sa tête lui faisait si mal qu'elle avait l'impression qu'un marteau s'amusait à jouer avec.

« Es-tu réveillée jeune fille ? »

Elle réalisa presque immédiatement que la voix appartenait à un homme. Il avait un léger accent, similaire à celui de ses professeurs et anciens camarades, mais avec toutefois quelques différences qu'elle n'arriva pas à saisir.

Ginny réalisa également que la voix de l'homme était emplie d'inquiétude. Aussi, malgré sa tête qui protestait fortement, elle se força à ouvrir les yeux. « Partiellement réveillée » murmura-t-elle en grimaçant. Ses lèvres et sa gorge étaient sèches et réclamaient de l'eau à grands cris.

Comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit, l'homme retira la main de son front et se pencha pour ramasser une petite tasse posée à proximité. Il mit son autre main sous sa nuque, se penchant doucement pour lui laisser le temps de boire quelques gorgées d'eau fraîche. Tout en buvant, Ginny en profita pour étudier soigneusement l'inconnu.

Les traits de son visage, marqués et fatigués, étaient en partie masqués par une barbe brune et bien taillée. Il semblait avoir un peu plus d'une quarantaine d'années. Cela correspondait à peu près à l'âge de Sirius Black et de Remus Lupin... l'âge qu'ils auraient eu s'ils...s'ils n'avaient pas été...Une lueur de tristesse passa dans le regard de Ginny. Elle ne devait pas y penser. Elle ne devait pas s'attarder sur son passé, tant qu'elle ne saurait pas ce qu'elle faisait ici.

Les yeux bleu et perçants de l'homme dégageaient quelque chose qui lui étaient familier. Du regret, de la douleur, de la culpabilité.

Et une infime dose d'espoir.

Les mêmes émotions qu'elle avait vues à chaque fois qu'elle faisait face à son reflet dans un miroir.

Après un moment, l'homme éloigna la tasse de ses lèvres et la jeune fille poussa un léger soupir « Où suis-je ? » demanda Ginny d'un ton hésitant. « Et qui êtes-vous exactement? »

L'homme l'observa attentivement, elle eut presque l'impression qu'il sondait son âme, c'était une sensation étrange, qu'elle n'avait connue qu'en présence d'Albus Dumbledore. « Tu te trouves dans ma maison qui se situe non loin de la limite sud-ouest de la Mer de Dunes » répondit-il finalement d'une voix douce. « Et mon nom est Ben Kenobi »

« Je suis Ginny Weasley » fit-elle à son tour, elle baissa les yeux et s'attarda sur les mains de l'homme. Des mains à la fois fines et puissantes. Des mains de guerrier.« Je vous remercie de m'avoir donné de l'eau et...de m'avoir secouru. »

Elle marqua une pause, le temps que son cerveau enregistre la réponse de Ben Kenobi. « La...la Mer de Dunes ? » répéta-t-elle, l'air perdu, son regard croisa celui de l'homme. « Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement la Mer de Dunes ? »

Ben l'observa durant quelques secondes et lui lança un regard inquiet « Alors, tu ne viens pas de Tatooine ? »

Ginny le regarda, de plus en plus perdue et secoua la tête « Je n'ai jamais entendu d'un endroit appelé Tatooine » admit-elle.

« C'est une petite planète » éclaira Ben Kenobi après une courte pause. « Je suppose que peu de personnes en ont entendu parlé, d'autant plus qu'elle est sous le contrôle des Hutt. »

« Une p-planète ? » lâcha Ginny d'une voix étranglée, les yeux écarquillés d'incompréhension. « Par Merlin ! Le sort de Bellatrix a sûrement dû interférer avec le retourneur de temps et j'ai dû le perdre sous le choc...»

Ben leva un sourcil et la scruta tout à coup d'un œil inquisiteur « Un sort ? » demanda-t-il. « Un retourneur de temps ? »

Elle mit immédiatement les mains sur sa bouche mais il était évident que le mal était déjà fait. « Cela n'est pas possible...cela n'a pas pu se produire. » murmura-t-elle, un air choqué sur le visage tandis que ses mains allaient jouer inconsciemment avec ses cheveux. « Ce n'est pas croyable tout de même...Comment ai-je pu me retrouver sur une autre planète ? »

Ben était assis là, en train de la regarder. Constatant que la jeune fille demeurait toujours plongée dans ses pensées et marmonnait toute seule, il se leva et se dirigea vers un grand coffre posé dans un coin de la pièce. Il l'ouvrit, le fouilla rapidement et en sortit divers objets. L'un deux était une photo en mouvement, comme Ginny avait eu l'habitude de voir dans le monde sorcier.

Ginny regarda la photo qui montrait un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds couleur des blés et aux yeux bleus pétillants de malice, il semblait rire éternellement avec toute sa joie enfantine. Son attention fut subitement attirée ailleurs, alors que Ben avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait « C'est ce que tu appelles un retourneur de temps ? » questionna-t-il en lui montrant un objet familier.

Ginny hocha la tête, ses doigts s'attardant doucement sur le retourneur de temps. « Oui, en effet c'en est un. C'est celui que j'ai perdu.»

Elle avait eu de la chance que ce soit cet homme bienveillant qui l'ai trouvé, sans quoi...

« A quoi cela te servirait-il exactement ? » l'interrogea Ben Kenobi en l'étudiant attentivement.

Ginny se mordit la lèvre. « Si tout fonctionne comme je le souhaite, il devrait me ramener plusieurs années en arrière. »

Une lueur de surprise traversa les yeux de son interlocuteur « Cet objet permet de changer ce qui est arrivé ?"

« A peu près » répondit Ginny en acquiesçant de la tête. « J'ai dans l'espoir de l'utiliser pour empêcher un monstre de détruire le monde..._mon_ monde » précisa-t-elle avec tristesse.

Ben fixait avec intensité l'objet d'apparence inoffensive qu'il tenait entre les mains « Il y a tellement de choses que je pourrais faire si j'avais la possibilité de retourner en arrière... »murmura-t-il pour lui même. « Tant de vies pourraient être sauvées. »

« Non ! » lança Ginny d'une voix tout à coup paniquée. « Croyez-moi, vous ne devez pas essayer. Surtout pas.»

« Et pourquoi pas ? » demanda Ben, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. « Tu souhaites utiliser cet objet pour sauver ton monde ? Je pourrais sauver une galaxie entière. »

Ginny secoua énergiquement la tête « Croyez-moi, le prix à payer pourrait être très lourd. » dit-elle. « Ne le faites-pas...il n'y aucune garantie que cela se passera comme je veux. Un autre monstre pourrait très bien remplacer celui que je veux détruire. Rien n'est sûr, vous savez. _Rien._ »

Comme Ben ne pipait mot, Ginny baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Elle tournait lentement la bague en diamant à son doigt, s'amusant avec la lumière qui émergeait sous la porte

« Il y a encore de bonnes choses ici, non ? » demanda-t-elle doucement en relevant la tête. « Comme le garçon de cette photo...c'est tout ce qui reste de ce que vous avez perdu ? »

En l'entendant, Ben ramassa à la hâte la photo dont elle parlait et la rangea dans le coffre. « Non lui, il est perdu...définitivement perdu... »

« Est-ce qu'il y encore l'espoir que les choses vont changer ? » demanda Ginny qui n'avait pas entendu les paroles de l'homme.

Ben la dévisagea un instant, comprenant sans mal à quoi la jeune fille faisait allusion « Oui. » répondit-il finalement. « Il y a toujours de l'espoir. Toujours...Aussi infime soit-il. »

Les yeux de Ginny brillèrent de larmes. « Là d'où je viens, il...il n'y a plus d'espoir. Tout est fini. »

« Tu ne peux pas en être sûr... » dit Ben avec douceur tout en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« Si je le peux » l'interrompit Ginny qui essuyait une larme roulant sur sa joue. « Il n'y a plus personne. Je suis toute seule. Il a détruit tous les miens...tout le monde...et il a gagné la guerre. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre à présent. Je suis la seule à pouvoir empêcher tout ça, même si je risque d'empirer les choses...Je dois essayer à nouveau. Il le faut. »

Après ce qui semblait être une éternité, Ben hocha la tête « Je vois » dit-il avec douceur. « Mais-es-tu vraiment prête à payer le prix que tu as mentionné plus tôt ? »

Il déposa lentement le retourneur de temps entre ses mains et Ginny s'en saisit doucement. « Cela en vaut la peine. » déclara-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle baissait les yeux sur le retourneur de temps, Ben se racla la gorge « Que vas-tu faire ? » questionna-t-il.

Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre « Je vais faire en sorte que Voldemort ne gagne pas cette guerre « répondit-elle en tournant rapidement le retourneur de temps comme si elle avait peur d'hésiter. « Peu importe ce qu'il en coûtera. »

Ben fixa longuement l'endroit où la jeune fille fille s'était tenue une minute auparavant. Tandis qu'il se tenait là, des paroles depuis longtemps oubliées émergèrent de sa mémoire.

_Il y a nombre de secrets dans cet univers, mon jeune Padawan, et tu ferais bien de ne pas tous les chercher, sauf si tu tiens vraiment à entendre la vérité...Et je vais d'ailleurs t'en confier une. Xendor m'a confié un jour qu'un ancien pouvoir venu d'un monde lointain lui avait montré la vérité...il y a très longtemps un être connu sous le nom de Voldemort a affirmé avoir perdu une guerre sur une planète appelée « Terre »...et ce, bien avant le début de l'histoire que nous connaissons... _


End file.
